


a plane

by Crowgirl



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Nine:parents / meet the parents / parenting.





	a plane

Once, for a wonder, Bond is the one dashing to the plane at the last minute and Q the one who gets to sit back comfortably in first class and make friends with the Sheltie puppy across the way. 

When Bond finally collapses into the other seat in their little nook, Q takes his time finishing up scratching the Sheltie’s ears before turning to him. 

‘Problems getting a cab, darling?’

Bond glowers at him. ‘You know damned well--’

‘I told you to get out of bed earlier.’ Q smiles cheerfully at him.

Bond’s eyes narrow and he lunges across the space between them, catching Q by the placket of his shirt and tugging him into a kiss. Q doesn’t fight it and Bond takes his time, leaving Q pink and slick-lipped.

Through the thud of his pulse, Q hears the lady across the way with the Sheltie draw the curtain of her cubicle across.

**Author's Note:**

> And, yes, I ignored all those prompts but there was a picture of a plane. So.


End file.
